trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fauna
Alligator thumb|right|Barnebis King Gristle Jr. has a pet Alligator named Barnebis. It plays a minor role in Trolls and Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. These are some of the largest predators in the series, while not as big as a Greygon, they are several times bigger then Growl Beasts and Adult Cuddle Pups. Bellow-Bug thumb|right|The Bellow Bug The Bellow bug is a 400 year old insect that is male. It appears only once every 5 years and sleeps for the rest of the time. The Trolls love listening to it when it emerges as it always comes out singing a song. It is easily spooked and it is the job of the leader of the Village to make it feel comfortable. This bug is seen in the episode Bellow Bug Day. The song it sings in the episode is "Queen of the Night aria. Another Bellow-Bug is seen briefly in Lost in the Woods. Boring Beetles thumb|right|A swarm of Boring Beetles A species of Beetle attracted to quiet, boring areas and often follow the wake of Whismy Wasps. They are large beetles that infests areas unless there is too much "whimsy" in that area. Partying and loud noises, as well as other excitement will cause them to leave.They appear in the episode Whimsy Wasps. They mostly cause damage due their large size and heavy body, damaging buildings. Cactus Birds thumb|right|Cactus Birds These birds appear in CJ's Wooferbug. They pop some balloons holding up CJ Suki's new Wooferbug while DJ Suki is trying to deliver it. Clapper Bugs thumb|right|Clapper Bugs They appear in Adventures In Dinkles-Sitting. The bugs only appear if they hear a clapping sound, which settles them and causing them to light up, otherwise they are completely invisible. The louder you clap, the brighter they glow when they hear the clap. Biggie, getting excited, clapped as loud as his could causing a blinding light that left him blind for a few days. Cuddle Pups thumb|right|Mum and her puppies These cute and adorable creatures are a puppy-like creature that is friendly when young but grow up to be monsters. They are smaller then Trolls and are puppy-like in behaviour. An adult female is overprotective of her pups and the species is classified as a type of predator that could harm Trolls. They first appear in Royal Review. They are about as large as a Growl Beast and are much bigger then a Troll. Their faeces are considered great natural fertilisers and a small group of them leaves a lot of it around. Nova Swift has a Cuddle Pup adult for a pet. It is seen in Vega Swift. Dream Sucker thumb|right|A Dream Sucker The Dream Sucker is a dangerous, parasitic, octopus-like creature that attaches itself to another creature and administers ideal dreams. To escape, the only way is for the victim to shock themselves awake. If not, the victim risks being trapped in the dream permanently. The dream is controllable by the user while inside, but the Dream Suckers dreams are persistent, attempts to keep the victim in the dream will persist as they resist. Two victims are seen falling pray to this creature Branch and Biggie. In Branch's dream he was adored for keeping the village safe via laying traps. Branch broke his dream by destroying Gary. Biggie's dream was filled with Mr.Dinkles all around him and it is unknown what shocked him awake. The creature appears in Branchception. Dust Bunnies thumb|right|Dust Bunnies Seen in Royal Review, Branch had Poppy clear out a group of them living in his bunker in the ventilation shafts. At first they look cute but soon turn hostile on Poppy. Finders-Keepers Critters thumb|right|The Finders-Keepers Critters Also known as "Grabby Crabs" and "the selfish Shellfish". When these crabs work together there is no stopping them, they have a habit of grabbing things that belong to others and dragging the item into the water to keep. They first appear in Dark Side of the Lagoon wherein they had nabbed everything the Trolls ever dropped into the lagoon. The crabs formed into a larger cluster to create a bigger Crab to get their stolen belongings back. The crabs are relentless and will try to recover their loot if taken in any means possible. They feature in Queen of the Castle. They can be communicated with using Castanets. Smidge managed to get them to coperate with Poppy in building a Giant sandcastle of King Peppy's design, only to find the crabs had decided soon afterwards they wanted it. The crabs then destroyed the castle by taking it into the water, failing to understand a sandcastle and water won't mix. Flopper Hopper thumb|right|Milton's Flopper Hopper A rabbit/frog hybrid like creature. Catching it is fine, but if it makes it to water its gone for good. Milton Moss has one of these among his critters.(To Catch a Critter) Funphibian The Funphibian is a large turtle-like creature the Trolls love. It enjoys the Trolls singing in harmony, however, one bad note causes it leave. IF it likes what it hears it will join in by settling off a show from its show of noise and lights. The Funphibian doesn't really care how good the music is, it just cares the Trolls sing in harmony. If a Troll like Sky Toronto is incapable of singing well, then the Trolls need to match that Troll's bad notes, not have the struggling Troll match the rest of the Trolls. It appears in Hitting the Sky Note. Fuzzbumble This creature briefly appears laying between Milton Moss and Smidge's feet in What Did I miss?. Glitter Fish Part of Branch's bunker list involved him having to catch a Glitter Fish. Branch cheats by letting someone else catch it and then distracting them, stealing their catch.(The Bunker List) Glitter Gators Glittering alligators that appear in Glitter Loss. Glitter Worm thumb|right|Milton's sick Glitter Worm "Mr. Sprinkles" A Glitter worm is owned by Milton Moss. Milton's worm is called "Mr. Sprinkles". Milton was examining it. His worm had only 1 of its 5 hearts working, while the first is just fine the other 4 have stopped beating. (To Catch a Critter) Glow Jellies Glowing jellyfish that inhabit Troll Lagoon. They appear in Dark Side of the Lagoon. Greygon thumb|right|Fake Greygon (left) and the real creature (right) The Greygon is a scary predator from a tale Bridget told in The Poppy Horror Picture Show. It is one of the largest predators in the series. It not only hunts Trolls but also Bergens based on Bridget's scary tale where it attacked two young Bergens. The Greygon is strong, normally quite aggressive and breathes fire, growing as large as a teenage Bergen. The Trolls thought it was a fake creature but it turned out to be real. The creature is quite fearsome and doesn't back down. The only reason it left Poppy and her friends alone after it attacked was they used a fake version to attract its attention and cause it to leave. Grossums thumb|right|A pack of Grossums Grossums are a pack animal that resemble small raccoons. They have bad eyesight and hunt Swampkins. The Swampkins blend in to their environment to avoid detection. The Grossums are able to spin their tail to create a buzzsaw effect. They like music, but not traditional Troll music and instead like experimental noises and sounds. They first appear in Critter Comfort. Growl Beasts thumb|right|3 Growl Beasts Growl Beasts are predators and hunters of Trolls. They are herd animals. Their presence nearby is easily identified by their deep growling which can travel some distance, the Trolls were able to hear them from inside their village some distance well away from where the Beast were at the time. They first appear in Unhealthy Competition. They are about the size of adult Cuddle Pups, meaning they are several times bigger then the Trolls. Kitty Critters thumb|right|Kitty Critters digging in the sand Kitty Critters are the fastest diggers of sand. However, there is a reason for their speed, as they use sand for relieving themselves in. They appear in Queen of the Castle. Moderation Moles thumb|right|Trolls being interrupted by a moderation mole Moderate Moles are attracted to areas of considerable balance between Whimsy and Boring and follow in the wake of Whimsy Wasps and Boring Beetles. They are large scary predators. They appear in Whimsy Wasps. Puffalo These creatures resemble a cross between a buffalo and a sheep and are considered by the Trolls as adorable. They appear throughout the The Beat Goes On! and range in size from smaller then a Troll to slightly larger then the average Troll. They can have at least 16 babies at once.(Coop, Where's My Guy?) Shutter Beetle thumb|right|The Shutter Beetle, stealing the spot light from [[Smidge]] Milton Moss has one of these among his critters. They like to poss in front of cameras and can't resist doing so.(To Catch a Critter) Snail Slime thumb|right|A revived Snail Slime shocks [[Biggie and Branch]] In Truth or Dare, Branch dared Biggie to eat a jar of dehydrated Snail Slime. Despite the grossness of the feat, its confirmed its not "half bad" by Branch, though very dry. However, contact with a lot of water will re-hydrate the snail slime and cause the slime to become a critter again. Snuggle Squid thumb|right|Snuggle Squid The Snuggle Squid is a large squid which is very friendly. Despite its size its scared of Puffalo's and they terrify it, a squid will go on a panic rampage if this happens until calmed down. A snuggle squid loves to snuggle with up to 8 people. It is named in Blank Day. A similar Squid was seen in Bellow-Bug Day in the library, illustrated on the "Hugs Continued continued" section. Though it is unknown if this also was another member of the species. Songbirds thumb|A flock of Songbirds These birds appear in CJ's Wooferbug. They distract CJ Suki's new Wooferbug while DJ Suki is trying to deliver it, causing the bug to fly off after them. Stench Bugs Mentioned in Coop, Where's My Guy?. These bugs small awful, the live in groups in dark tunnels. Striped Dopplings thumb|right|Striped Dopplings They were identified in Branch's safari tour of Misty Meadows, they are a yellow donkey-like creature with green stripes. Satin and Chenille started to take photos of them. One of them began to pose and fulfil the twins requests for poses until the two decided Stripes was last season, to which the creature gestured annoyance. They appear in Critter Comfort. Subtle Sloth thumb|right|Milton's Subtle Sloth making its slow escape A creature that resembles a Sugar Sloth. The difference between them physically is the Subtle Sloth has a black stripe on its back. Milton Moss has one of these critters.(To Catch a Critter) Sugar Sloth right|thumb|A Sugar Sloth, transformed, in front of a Sprinkle Miner Troll A creature that resembles Subtle gloth. The difference between them is Sugar Sloth don't have a black stripe on its back. Sugar Sloths also transform in the light of a full moon, but that it means the naked butt checks of a Troll. Once transformed it has a appetite for sugary sweets Smidge tried to pass off one as a Subtle Sloth by drawing a black line across the back of one when she couldn't find Milton's missing Subtle Sloth. The plan worked fine until Guy Diamond found Milton's Subtle sloth and light shining off Guy's butt caused the Sugar sloth to transform. After it transformed back, it was adopted by one of the Miner's of a Sprinkle Miner the Sloth raided, who found it cute. (To Catch a Critter) Swag Stags thumb|right|Swag Stags with their King Swag Stags are creatures that Trolls hunt for swag. They get swag by tickling them until they cough up swag. Their king is the most majestic of them, but also the meanest. He is not easily tickled and Branch accidentally found his weakness, which was dropping his trousers and standing only in his underwear. Up until that point no one knew what their King's weakness was. The King dispenses gold plated swag instead of the ordinary kind. They appear in Meet the Peppy. Swampkins thumb|right|Swampkins Swampkins are a cat-like creature that have 6 legs and live in mud. They are a predator but are also prey to Grossums. They blend in with their surrounding to avoid them. The Swampkins are almost always constantly meowing and have a said look on their face. They can also be rather clingy and don't make much effort into walking when taken for walks. The Trolls tried to improve their life after seeing their sad expressions by taking them back to Troll Village but end up taking them back when they were too annoying. The Trolls thought they were cute until they see one devour a smaller creature. They appear in Critter Comfort. Tarantacapuffacus [[file:Scaryspider.png|thumb|right|Tarantacapuffacus from the movie Trolls]] These large spiders first appear in the Trolls movie when Poppy falls through their webs. They are a predatory species. According to Milton Moss, their very territorial. According to Milton, these creatures go to sleep at sundown, meaning violence is not necessarily when dealing with them. They are aggressive and will even beat their pray before devouring them. They are named in the episode Crushin' It. The version in the The Beat Goes On! have pink hair. Two-Horned Heckler thumb|right|Milton's two-horned Heckler As its name "Heckler" suggests, it likes to criticise bad jokes. It has two musical homrs on its head and it uses them to express dissatisfaction. Milton Moss has one of these among his Critters he likes to take care of.(To Catch a Critter) Whimsy Wasps thumb|right|Whimsy Wasps The Whimsy Wasps are a migratory insect that is attractive to "whimsy". While one or two are tolerable, the Wasps swarm consists of thousands, the Wasps tend to devour all party food and make a pest of themselves. If no partying or other crazy antics are taking place, they will ignore that area and continue with their migration. They are mentioned in the episode Whimsy Wasps. They migrate past every 20 years. Woofer Bugs Tr char shot dj wooferbug.png|DJ Suki riding a woofer bug IMG 20191123 140343.jpg|CJ Suki's Wooferbug Woofer bugs are a type of Bugs that the Troll DJs such as DJ Suki and CJ Suki adore. They live in Woofer bug valley. It is traditional for a aunt to take her niece to the valley when they complete all their Junior Troll Ranger badges. They are named in Troll Rangers. The Woofer Bugs have two appendages that are like turn-tables and a woofer for a mouth. When beats are made on their turn-table appendages, the bug makes noises. They are quite large and DJ Suki is often seen riding hers. In the intro to the Trolls movie when charged with enough energy they will explode into lots of small butterflies. In CJ's Wooferbug, DJ Suki gets a female Wooferbug delivered for CJ Suki's birthyday. Her bug proves very easy to distracted and very stubborn, needing to be tamed but at the time DJ was not able to tame it in time for her niece's birthday, so had to deliver the untamed bug as it was. Unknown to DJ as well, she wasn't aware they could fly until CJ's flew away at one stage. Worms thumb|right|Biggie the Troll (left) with his pet worm Mr.Dinkles (right) Biggie owns a pet worm he called Mr. Dinkles. The worm is yellow and green with pink stripes. In the 3D animation his eyes are glittery, in the 3D animation he squeaks most of the time while in The Beat Goes On! he says "meep". Biggie has no issue understanding his worm and calls worm speak "a romantic language" n Queen of the Castle. The worm has many natural enemies such as birds and Biggie has to protect him.